


RP Based Ficlet - Snake in the God-King's Washroom

by ADPsy



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Injury, Nudity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADPsy/pseuds/ADPsy
Summary: It's a little tricky uploading walls of text to Twitter, and it kinda chewed on the text pics I uploaded, so I'm putting this here, too.Quick summary of the RP: Tim finds an injured Viper at the Cathedral, and invites her back to Troy's to get cleaned up. Viper takes up his offer.Rp thread here: https://twitter.com/TheViperYouKnow/status/1215396917049360385?s=20
Relationships: Not shown in this ficlet but these two are BFs in this RP verse, Troy Calypso/Timothy Lawrence
Kudos: 3





	RP Based Ficlet - Snake in the God-King's Washroom

The bathroom door closed.

Good.

Viper grabbed the first aid kit and made a bee-line for the most convenient seat in the bathroom; Troy's porcelain throne. She put the lid down and settled onto it, exhausted. There were no eyes to see her now, and she let herself be in pain - quietly - for a good moment, gripping her aching leg and murmuring various expletives as they popped into her head.

With the supplies left for her, she carefully cleaned and closed her wound, inspecting clean skin before applying a water-proof bandage to it; the cut came within milimetres of slicing into the snake tattoo. Viper breathed a small sigh of relief and stared at the ceiling. 

She didn't want to move.

But she needed to get moving.

As exciting as it was to be using the God-King's facilities to tend to herself, she felt like she was on a time limit; like she shouldn't be here regardless of Tim inviting her in.

There was time for a couple innocent souvenirs, though. Viper got out her ECHO device and put on her best cocky grin before snapping a selfie. Another was taken in the mirror once she got back on her feet in preparation to shower, and one more, naked in the shower - though perhaps she would take an after shot, too. She was definitely a fan of the covered-in-blood aesthetic, but a fresh and clean photo would be good, too.

She got the water running, disconnecting her cybernetic tail from her metal spine while she waited for it to warm up. It was carefully settled onto the floor before she stepped into the shower, reaching for Tim's shampoo.

Viper looked over the purple bottle as warm water cascaded over her figure, running red down the drain. She took a sniff of the blackberry and blueberry crush scent, wrinkling her nose a little bit. It was hardly unpleasant, but leaned more into the 'sweeter' scents than what she was used to. 

A hand hovered over the other bottles in the shower, a strange temptation pulling at her.

No. 

She pulled her hand away and poured a good amount of shampoo on her hand, lathering it into her hair before she used more to scrub away the blood clinging to her skin.

Once she was thoroughly rinsed off, she captured a couple more naked selfies for the collection and got around to drying off, wrapping herself and her hair in some towels. Viper limped over to the sink, to try and salvage her blood-soaked bandana as best she could; the rest of her clothing would be dealt with later. It felt like the water would never stop running red under cold water, but eventually she could see the bright fangs grinning back at her once again. She draped it on a towel rack to dry.

While getting re-dressed in bloody clothes was hardly ideal, Viper was pretty certain Tim wouldn't appreciate the 'Mysterious Doodler' wandering around Troy's place in nothing but a towel. She slipped her pants and tank top back on, connected her tail back up, and made a quick stop at the sink to clean up her mess and take an eyeliner pencil to write a small 'cold-blooded snake thankssss you ;)-<' on the mirror.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she finally limped her way out of the bathroom, casually sight-seeing while she sought out the kitchen, and her host.

Follow the smell of coffee.


End file.
